No area crossfusion
by sev121993
Summary: Chad is working on a secret project. What could it be? If you didn't read my first fic read it before this one or you will be confused.


Well here is my second fan fic. Hope you like it!

I do not own megaman or any of the characters (except Chad, Hannah, and Flora) capcom does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lan, guess what? I'm finally moving in!" said Chad to Lan over the PET phone.

"Great! Now you can meet all my friends! When are you moving in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great! See you then!"

It had only been three weeks since they first met but Lan and Chad had become fast friends. One thing they both had in common was that they both wanted to be scientist.

Chad had been talking about something he had been working on for almost a year and was almost done. But he wouldn't tell Lan what it was.

Lan had been talking to Chad on the way to school and realized he was late. He snapped on his rollerblades and took off.

Later at lunch lan was talking to Mayl and Hannah, telling them that Chad was …. "Finally moving in. now you can meet him!"

"Yeah," said Hannah, "from what you've told us, he sounds like a great netbattler."

"But I'll bet he isn't as good as you Lan." Said Mayl, and then blushed realizing what she had just said. Lan blushed too and just then mega came up on the screen. "Lan, you've got an email from Chad.

_Lan_

_I'm almost fully done with my "project" that I'm working on and I just had to tell someone!_

_Chad_

"What was that?" questioned Hannah.

"Oh just a message from Chad."

The next day started out normal with the annual Lan late for school. He got there just as Miss Mari was sitting down. Lan went over to his seat and sat next to Mayl as usual.

"Well class, we have a new student with us. This is Chad Akris. Why don't you sit over there, next to the blonde boy in the second to last row?"

Chad went over and sat down in his new seat.

"Anyway class let's get on with the lesson…"

At lunch Mayl and Hannah were sitting at a table talking. "Where were you this morning?" asked Mayl.

"I was at a doctor's appointment."

Just then Lan and Chad came over with there lunch trays.

"Chad," began Lan "this is Mayl and Hannah. Mayl and Hannah, this is Chad."

Hannah looked up and froze when she saw his face. "He's sssoooo cuute!!!" she thought.

Chad smiled and sat down right next to Hannah. "Hi, nice to meet you." Said Chad. Hannah started to breath faster.

"H-h-ii. She stuttered. "I'm blowing it!" she thought to herself.

"So your name is Hannah. That's a pretty name."

"Th-th-th-th-aaaank y-y-you." "Oh no!" she thought "This can't be happening! Why can't I speak normal? He probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"What's wrong Hannah?" asked Chad as he heard her stuttering and saw her fast breathing.

"Um, n-nothing's wrong." She was starting to control her stuttering. "I'll be just fine." She thought," I can control this stutte-" then Chad smiled at her. She almost melted.

"Well I'm going to get more food. I'll be right back." Said Chad as he stood up and walked toward the line. Hannah could feel her breathing going back to normal.

"Hmmm…" thought Mayl.

On the way home lan and Mayl were talking, but Hannah's thoughts were elsewhere…

"_I love you Hannah," Said Chad as he kissed her. "You know that don't you?"_

"_Oh Chad…" she said dreamily._

"What?" said Chad as he walked up to the group.

Hannah came out of her daydream and realized that she had said that out loud.

"Oh, um, h-hi Chad." Said a blushing Hannah.

He went over to Lan and said "I can't talk I just wanted to say hi."

He quickly ran toward his house. "Right next to mine!" (Her house that is)

Mayl noticed again her change in behavior. "Hey Lan, you go on home, I want to talk to Hannah."

When Lan gave her a confused look she said, "**Alone!**"

Lan, as dense as he is, got the "girl only talk" tone in her voice.

When they were alone Mayl asked "Hey, what wrong? You haven't been yourself today."

"Oh, nothing." She had a far away look in her eyes, like she was barely paying attention.

Mayl thought about all the stuff that had happened that day. And then it hit her. A devilish grin leapt across her face where a worried expression had been only moments ago. "You like Chad, don't you?"

Hannah's face shot up, blushing, and she said "W-whatever gave you that idea?"

"You DO like him!"

"No I don't! And you can't prove it!"

Mayl thought for a moment then she said, "Hey look, Chad's smiling at you!"

Hannah's head whipped around and when she saw nothing, she knew she had been tricked.

"All right, all right. I DO like him. But PLEASE, DO NOT TELL HIM!"

"Of course I won't. I won't tell a living soul."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The next day Hannah was walking into school with Mayl. As she walked toward her seat she froze. Chad was sitting right next to her seat. She went over and sat down. "Hi Chad!" she said.

Chad turned around and said "oh hi Hannah, I guess we'll be sitting next to each other, won't we?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hannah thought "I'm not stuttering!"

To the right of Hannah sat a boy. He was looking jealous as he saw the way Hannah was acting around this new kid. He had a crush on her and wasn't going to lose her.

Later that day the boy (who's name is John) was thinking of a way to get Chad in trouble. "Okay class" began Miss Mari "review test!"

Then john got his idea.

"Um Chad? And john? Would you come her please?"

The to boys came over as the rest of the class left to go home.

"I noticed when I was grading your tests," she paused; "that they are exactly the same!" she looked at one then the other. "Well? Do you have an explanation for this?"

Chad spoke up. "Maybe "one" of us cheated? What do YOU think Chad?"

Miss Mari looked at Chad. "Well?"

"Maybe "one" of us did cheat."

"It's him Miss Mari! It's Chad! I'm almost sure he did! Because I certainly did not."

"And how can you prove that?" asked Chad.

"Last year in class I was at the top! Why would I need to cheat on a review test? And Chad…" said john "weren't you held back a year? I heard you say that to Hannah."

"Well…"

Miss Mari glared at Chad. "Chad, go to the principals office. Now!"

"Yes!" thought john

"You got two weeks detention?" asked lan.

"Yeah, cause Miss Mari thought I was cheating on that test."

"That's dumb."

"The thing that gets me is that john was the one cheating! And you know why I was held back a year? Because in preschool the teachers thought I didn't socialize well enough."

"Chad?" said X "the program is almost ready to work on."

"Great! See you later Lan!"

_Three days later…_

"Chad? Chad, maybe you should rest. You've been working on this for three days straight."

"I'm almost done X…"

"But you need some sleep! And everyone at the school is probably wondering where you are."

"Send an email saying I was sick."

"Alright, but…"

"It's done!" Chad jumped out of his seat and grabbed his PET. He ran over and put it on a platform with two other strange looking PETs.

"Inserting data… NOW!" said Chad as he typed in the information. The PETs started to glow. "It's working!" yelled Chad.

A voice from the computer said "data transfer complete."

Chad went over and picked up his PET. "Alright, X, let's see if it worked…."

Lan Mayl and Hannah were walking home from school. "I haven't seen Chad for three days," said lan. "Ever since he got detention."

"Yeah, maybe we should check on him."

"You've said that every day since he's been gone Hannah." Said Lan.

"Well I'M going to check." Said Hannah. She went over just as the front door flew open and Chad came running out. "Hi guys!" was all he said as he ran past them.

"What was that all about?" asked Mayl.

"Dr. Hikari? Someone to see you in the lobby."

"Thank you." Dr. Hikari got up from his seat and walked toward an elevator. "I wonder who it is?" as he got out of the elevator he looked around. The only person there was a boy of about 13.

The boy got up and walked toward him. "Excuse me, are you Dr. Hikari?"

"Yes, I am.

"My name is Chad."

"Nice to meet you Chad. What is it?" he looked at him questionably.

"Well, I've been working almost a year on this and I'm finally done." Chad held out an object that resembled a watch.

"What is it?"

"It's a PET I've designed for netsaver's."

"Really? Why just for netsaver's?"

"Because you can crossfuse without a dimensional area."

"Oh really? Can you show me a demonstration?" asked Dr. Hikari, thinking he was joking.

"Okay." Chad said. A ball of light came out of the PET and Chad yelled

"CROSSFUSION!"

In about ten seconds there was Chad, in full armor.

Dr. Hikari fell back, astonished. One was he wasn't expecting him to try to crossfuse. The other thing was he hadn't expected it to work at all! But it did!

Chad came out of crossfusion and said "Well? What do you think?"

Lan was walking around town toward Higby's chip shop to buy some chips. As he was walking there he went by the train station just in time to see Chad getting off. He started to walk toward him when suddenly a virus appeared in front of him. Lan jumped out of the way and looked around. "Huh? There's no dimensional area!"

He saw Chad running toward him. Suddenly a virus appeared in front of Chad. It was a mettaur (I know I probably spelled that wrong). It was about to bring down its ax when it suddenly it exploded. Lan looked and saw a buster gun on Chad's arm. It disappeared and then he ran toward lan and threw him one of the PETs. "Here! Crossfuse! Hurry!"

"Huh? How am I supposed to do that?"

"That's what I've been working on! You can crossfuse without a dimensional area! Now hurry and do it!"

Lan quickly strapped the PET on his arm and jacked mega into it. After doing that he yelled "Uh, crossfusion!" a light surrounded him and he found himself crossfussed. He quickly yelled "mega buster!" and shot the nearest viruses.

"Sword!" yelled Chad as the weapon appeared on his arm. He was just about to slash a virus when all of a sudden a navi appeared behind him and slashed out with a sword of his own. Chad fell and his crossfusion came undone. Lan looked and saw blood from where Chad had been slashed. Lan quickly ran over and shot at the navi. The navi dodged quicker than Lan had seen before and suddenly felt a surge of pain. He jerked his head around just in time to get a kick in the chest that sent him flying into a building. He fell flat on his face as he lost his crossfusion.

"Lan!" yelled mega.

Lan pushed himself up and found himself looking into the eyes of Chad. "Are you ok Lan?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, I guess." He looked down and saw blood running down his chest.

"You've got some on your face too." Said Chad as he dabbed Lan's face with his shirt.

"Your not doing so well yourself." Said Lan as he pulled himself up. "I didn't know you could crossfuse."

"That's because I'm a netsaver." Said Chad as he and Lan supported themselves and walked down the street.

"I seemed a little weaker than normal when I was crossfussed."

"That's because I'm still working the bugs out of it." Said Chad as they walked into Chad's house. "And now that that's over I'm going to do something I've been putting off for a few days." And he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

Well there it is hope you liked it please review.

Sev121993


End file.
